If I Can Finally Be With You
by Thranduil's Party Moose VIII
Summary: 'When Thorin turned up at the door of Bag End, Bilbo was a bit surprised. Well, no, it was a lot more than a surprise, it was an all around miracle! First things first, last time Bilbo checked Thorin was very much dead, and it's not every day a hobbit gets the chance to meet someone who has come back from the dead!" Thorin is somehow in the Shire, and he has a confession or two.


**Hey everyone, and welcome my first Thilbo fanfiction, I'm actually pretty proud of this. It started out as a characters-react-to-slash fanfiction, but it turned out as.. This, which is as questionable as my penname, and I am about as romantic as a bowl of mash, so this should be fun but hey ho. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

When Thorin turned up at the door of Bag End, Bilbo was a bit surprised. Well, no, it was a lot more than a surprise, it was an all around miracle!  
First things first, last time Bilbo checked Thorin was very much dead, and it's not every day a hobbit gets the chance to meet someone who has come back from the dead! Another thing that very much flummoxed the hobbit, was that Thorin made it quite clear that he did not like Bilbo, nor did he ever want to see him again. But, here, right in front of him, was Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror Oakenshield in the flesh. He was dressed magnificently, the way he rightfully should. His belt was encrusted with gold and silver, his well-washed hair was neatly braided and on top of it, sat a crown. The very same crown he had proudly worn when isolating himself inside the Lonely Mountain.

"Bilbo." Thorin breathed, stepping into the hobbit hole. There was something urgent in his voice and he was out of breath. Bilbo didn't know what to do, he just stood there, wide-eyed and sputtering. Looking back, Bilbo knew he should have at least offered to make a cup of tea, being the respectable Baggins he was. But, he wasn't any more, was he? Ever since his little adventure, Bilbo knew he'd never be quite the same.

"T-Thorin... Wha- How?!" The hobbit then cleared his throat, carefully picking out his words. "I-I-" Unfortunately, Bilbo never got the chance to say what he wanted to say. He fainted, the saucepan that was formerly in his hand falling with a loud crash onto the floor.

* * *

When Bilbo awoke, he was propped up onto his favorite armchair, the last thing he could remember was... Thorin! Bilbo sat up with a start, the dwarf was sat next to him, looking somewhat nervous. "You're awake." He said.

"It seems so." Bilbo replied, not taking his eyes off of Thorin, if he took his eyes away from him, he might disappear.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Mr Baggins?" Thorin asked, nor was he really paying much attention to what the hobbit was saying.

"If I wasn't dreaming then how could you be here? And, stop with the formalities, despite the fact you're dead you're still a very good friend of mine."

"Bilbo, this is not a dream, nor am I dead. I seems you bumped your head when you fainted-"

"But, I saw you! You died right in front of me! And- I- cried until my throat hurt on the step, ever since you left me, i-it's never been the same! I've missed you so much Thorin! You-" Bilbo choked on his own tears, this was such a shock to him, he felt Thorin was such a good friend to him, maybe something even more.

Thorin didn't quite know what to do, but after some hesitation, he placed his hand on Bilbo's back, soothing the crying hobbit. After several minutes of this, Thorin decided to say something, he felt the awkwardness of this would make him faint.

"Well, I'm certainly not dead, Bilbo, so do not be in despair. I came to talk to you, and it'll be quite difficult if you're bawling your eyes out." Thorin growled, beginning to wonder why he decided to visit the hobbit at all.

"Y-yes you're right, I should not be crying in front of company." Bilbo stiffened when he felt Thorin's large hand on his back, Thorin seemed to get the message and removed his hand suddenly, placing it on the arm of the chair. Bilbo stood up, and walked over to the pantry. "Beverages? Seedcakes?" He called to the dwarf, who was rather irritated at how long this was taking.

"No, thank you."

"Hmm, suit yourself." Bilbo's voice cracked slightly, feeling quite offended by the flatness of Thorin's responses. You'd think a person who'd come back from the dead would be happy.

The hobbit made himself a cup of tea and sat down in front of the dwarf. There was silence between the two for a moment, aside from the tick of the clock and the rainfall outside. "So, there was something you wanted to discuss with me?" Bilbo said.

"Bilbo, I'm not sure where you got the idea I was dead, I recovered several months after The battle, Fili and Kili also survived, I was upset you had left, I was planning on telling you something What I am going to tell you now." Thorin explained. Bilbo didn't quite understand _how _the dwarven prince was alive, since he'd died right in front of him. He decided not to question it further, though, if it didn't happen, why dwell on it, right?

"Ever since I entered Bag End, I knew that whoever lived here would be someone I'd never forget, and wasn't I right? You've saved my life so many times, and even though I doubted you, I don't think we would have reclaimed Erebor without you." Thorin had leaned over across the table between them both while talking, Bilbo noticed. "I think it was when we were in Lake-town when I began to feel something stronger for you." The dwarf stopped speaking again, hoping for the latter to say something, which he didn't, so Thorin continued.

"I want you to come back to Erebor with me, and, if you would, marry me and become my consort. I love you, Bilbo Baggins, I have ever since I saw you." Thorin exactly planning on an outburst, it just... happened. He expected Bilbo to reject him, was a man loving a man even excepted in the Shire?

"Oh, you idiot!" The hobbit said, crushing his lips against Thorin's own. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be a lifetime, before they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Is that a yes?" Thorin murmured against Bilbo's lips. The hobbit giggled, kissed his dwarf briefly, and nodded.

"Yes, at least the Sackville-Bagginses will be happy, they've been wanting Bag End for a while."

"If you wish, you can try and keep Bag End as your own property while you still live in Erebor."

"It's fine, if I can finally be with you, I'll do anything." Bilbo said, resting his head against Thorin's stable chest, he could feel the rumble of laughter through it.

"You're adorable, I just wanted you to know that." The prince ran his hand through his hobbit's honey curls.

"When are we going to leave for Erebor?"

"When ever you're ready, Ukrâduh."

Bilbo sat up at this, and walked over to his bedroom, "okay, give me a few minutes, I'll pack now."

Thorin was surprised at this, since he was so attached to his pantry and warm hearth, he thought Bilbo would have trouble leaving Bag End. Then, Bilbo did something that made Thorin's legs go all funny. He turned around and gave him that gorgeous look and said,

"if I can finally be with you, I'll do anything."

* * *

**Daww, aren't they just adorable together? I hope you enjoyed this, reviewing and favouriting is just amazing, so if you want to be my best friend, go do that. :P If you want me to continue this I might do so if I get enough requests. Oh, and if you want me to right any more slash fics feel free to recommend me something, I'm prepared to ship most things. ^-^ Okay, bye for now. :)**


End file.
